The Magic of Us
by dancercofd
Summary: Callie and Arizona catch up after a long week. Prompt from calzonastories on tumblr:)


It had been a long week for everyone. Callie had done 12 surgeries in four days, Arizona 9. Their schedules had been so hectic and different for the last few days that the couple had barely seen each other. Finally, Saturday night, the women had requested the night off to spend together.

"Mija, are you ready to go to play with Tuck?" Callie asked her daughter. "Sí Mami, estoy emocionada!" Sofia screeched in her childish tone. Arizona grinned from the doorway. Like mother, like daughter she supposed. Callie smiled behind her at her wife, finally back to her old self. Callie had almost lost the love of her life, and she was going to lavish her with love tonight.

Callie handed the diaper bag to Arizona and gave her Sofia. "I'll be waiting," she whispered with a sultry tone and a kiss on the cheek. Arizona felt her cheeks burn red and swept Sofia out of the room and out of the apartment. Her mind went mad when Callie did that. Her wife knew her well enough to know what whispering did. 'This better be a quick drive,' she thought to herself, beautiful images filling her mind.

Callie stood in the kitchen looking around. She had everything she needed to make a romantic dinner for Arizona before taking her into the bedroom and finally getting what she'd been waiting for for ages. She licked her lips and looked down at her outfit. A small smirk crept across her lips as a better idea crossed her mind.

Arizona opened the door to a dark living room, the only light coming from the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"Callie?" she half-yelled.

"I'm in here!" Callie yelled back, hoping Arizona would get the hint and follow the voice.

Arizona walked slowly toward her bedroom, a warm light coming from under the door. She poked her head around the corner and saw what she'd always dreamt of-Callie in their large, candlelit whirlpool tub, covered with bubbles and surrounded by a large pizza and a six-pack of beer. Arizona smiled brightly, the kind of smile that made Callie's heart jump inside her. It was the smile that made Callie remember why she had chosen Arizona over everyone else in the world. That was the smile that would never let her down.

Arizona winked at Callie and moved into the bathroom taking her shirt and bra off along the way. Callie stood up in the tub, water dripping down over her shimming skin. Arizona felt her stomach muscles tighten as Callie's hands pulled her closer, softly kissing her lips and lingering for a moment. Arizona turned to press her back against her wife, motioning that she also needed help to sit down. Callie held her closely and guided her gently down to the edge of the bathtub, leaving light kisses down her neck in the process. She unbuttoned her wife's jeans and slid them over her curvaceous ass before seating her all the way down. Callie's hands wandered across the pale skin in front of her, Arizona tilting her head to give Callie more room.

The Latina beauty stepped slowly out of the tub to kneel in front of her wife.

"May I?" she whispered.

Arizona nodded slowly, knowing that Callie's love would make her forget about her leg. Callie tugged on the loose jeans and slid them into a pile on the floor, never breaking eye contact. Arizona reached for Callie's face, trapping her in a distracting kiss while unstrapping her prosthetic. She lowered it slowly to the ground and pulled inches away from Callie. Smiling, Callie lifted Arizona and stepped into the tub, settling her wife against the side.

Immediately, Callie lost her senses. She had been craving a taste of Arizona all week and hadn't had a moment to satisfy either of them. Her fingers trailed quickly up the inside of Arizona's good leg, the blonde bracing her hands on the sides of the tub. Callie's tongue glided down her neck as she bit down lightly.

"Aren't we going to eat first?" Arizona softly questioned, her chest pressing forward with every flick of Callie's tongue.

"I'm going to eat first, you can have pizza later if you want," Callie winked, rubbing her fingers against Arizona's clit.

The blonde leaned her head back, waiting for her sense to take over. Using one hand to hold herself up, Callie pressed hard kisses down Arizona's body, dragging her fingers across Arizona's sensitive area. Her wife's body twitched and she let out a soft moan. Callie smiled menacingly, pressing her fingers inside Arizona. She pulled in and out slowly, then gradually faster. Arizona's hands curled into tight fists as she whispered curses. Callie's favorite part of sex with Arizona was watching how the slim body in front of her reacted to her touch. How she thrusted her pale chest forward, how she bit her lip and rolled her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Don't stop," she whispered, as Callie's fingers curled inside of her.

Arizona groaned loudly, her senses heightening for a moment, her chest heaving. Callie smiled seductively as Arizona's eyes opened slightly. Callie curled her fingers again as her wife resumed her open position. One of the blonde's hands scratched hard against Callie's back and grabbed her raven hair and pulling. Callie let out a moan, feeling herself getting hotter by the second. Arizona's hand pressed hard against Callie's head, willing her downward.

The tanned skin disappeared under the water as her tongue slid quickly inside Arizona. Pulsing in and out, her fingers rubbing circles on Arizona's clit, all of her muscles clenched. Arizona pulled Callie's head out of the water and into a deep kiss as her second orgasm shook her entire body.

Callie smiled up at her wife, her beautiful face covered in water.

"Do you still want your pizza?" Callie offered.

"I can think of a few other things I'd like to taste before then," the blonde said with a smirk on her face.


End file.
